bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Hollyhock Manheim-Mannheim-Guerrero-Robinson-Zilberschlag-Hsung-Fonzerelli-McQuack
Hollyhock Manheim-Mannheim-Guerrero-Robinson-Zilberschlag-Hsung-Fonzerelli-McQuack is an anthropomorphic teenage horse. After making a brief appearance in the season three finale, she was introduced as a new supporting character in the fourth season of BoJack Horseman. Initially believed to be BoJack Horseman's daughter, it was eventually revealed she is his half-sister, sired by BoJack's father Butterscotch with his human mistress Henrietta Platchkey. According to her birth certificate, she was originally named "Girl Horse", before being adopted and raised by eight gay fathers. Design Hollyhock is a teenage female horse. She has light brown fur, a chestnut brown mane with bangs that are worn parted, a white diamond shaped mark on her forehead similar to BoJack's, lighter brown fur on her mouth and nostrils, pointy ears, and lighter brown freckles on her face, neck, chest, and upper arms. According to BoJack she is about 5'8. She has a chubby build, although in the later part of Season 4 Hollyhock slowly loses weight from episode to episode by unknowingly drinking drugged coffee by Beatrice Horseman. It becomes the most noticeable in "Lovin that cali lifestyle!!". She returns to her normal body shape by the end of “What Time Is It Right Now”. Hollyhock wears a teal sweater with a dark teal collar and sleeve cuffs, dark grey ripped jeans, and pale yellow sneakers with pink socks. She also has two piercings on her right ear, and she also wears a double-stranded beaded necklace with a simple gold feather-shaped pendant. People say she looks a lot like BoJack, which is why she initially thought he was her father. Background Hollyhock was conceived sometime in December 1999. Butterscotch Horseman had cheated on his wife, Beatrice Horseman, with their maid, Henrietta Platchkey. Beatrice is initially angry, but she talks to Henrietta, who is struggling to earn money to pay tuition for nursing school. Beatrice says she'll pay for her tuition and convinces her to give the baby up for adoption, saying she doesn't want her to end up like her (giving up her life and dreams for the baby and letting Butterscotch poison her life). Hollyhock is born September 24, 2000. We then see Henrietta wanting to hold the newly born foal and crying as she is taken away by Beatrice, implying in actual fact that she wanted to keep her daughter. Hollyhock was originally named "Girl Horse", but she was later adopted by eight gay men, and renamed Hollyhock Manheim-Mannheim-Guerrero-Robinson-Zilbersclag-Hsung-Fonzerelli-McQuack. Hollyhock first appears in "That Went Well". Princess Carolyn had just opened her own management agency. As she sits in her new office, Judah informs her that someone is trying to contact BoJack Horseman, and that she sounds like a teenage girl. Princess Carolyn, who had been fired by BoJack a few episodes ago and has moved on from him, tells Judah to tell her she doesn't work for BoJack anymore. Judah hangs up the call. We then see who was on the other line; a female teenage horse, who appears sad at not being able to reach BoJack. She makes her official debut in “Hooray! Todd Episode!”. When Todd leaves the house to VIM to retrieve Mr. Peanutbutter’s sunglasses, we see her in the bushes, wearing a trench coat and fedora. After returning to Mr Peanutbutter’s house, she knocks him out with chloroform. After he wakes up, he tries to fend her off with the pool net, but she assured him she won’t hurt him. She introduces herself as Hollyhock Manheim-Mannheim-Guerrero-Robinson-Zilberschlag-Fonzerelli-McQuack. Todd asks her to repeat her name twice and is confused by her last name, she explains she has eight dads because she was adopted by eight gay men who live in a polyamorous relationship. Hollyhock says ever since she was a baby people have always told her she looks like BoJack Horseman, and she came to LA to see if he’s her biological father. She bought a spy kit for it, and she now enjoys knocking people out with chloroform. She thought Todd could help her because in BoJack’s book he said they live together. Todd informs her he doesn’t live there anymore, and BoJack has been gone for a year and no one knows where he is. Hollyhock says she doesn’t have to meet him, she just wants a DNA sample, like a piece of hair. Todd says BoJack ‘s house might have something, and Hollyhock knocks him out again. When Todd wakes up the two are in BoJack’s house, where it is discovered BoJack has returned, and he is fast asleep on the couch in his underwear. BoJack is in a deep enough sleep for Hollyhock to yank out a strand of his hair. Hollyhock says “Ok, let’s blow “ and the word blow wakes up BoJack, saying to save some for him. BoJack asks who she is and she introduces herself. Todd says she’s his new maid. After having a short somber conversation with Todd, and begins to question why he got him a maid, Hollyhock knocks out BoJack with chloroform and tells Todd to take the hair to get it tested. However, when Todd gets to the lab he finds out he needs a sample from Hollyhock too, and, after going to a restaurant with Courtney Portnoy he goes back to discover she has not cleaned up at all, instead she has been going through BoJack’s stuff to learn about him. She also ate a box of doughnuts, got sleepy, and took a nap (This makes Todd certain the two are related) . She doesn’t want to yank out a strand of hair because it sounds painful, and asks if they can just use Todd’s hair. The doctor tells him no, and Todd runs back and gets a hair sample from a comb she has. BoJack complains to Todd his new maid isn’t doing her job and he’ll fire her, and Todd convinces BoJack to get drunk and fall asleep, and while he does that he’ll get the maid to clean. However, Todd ends up cleaning the house while Hollyhock eats, reads a magazine, and goes on her phone, and watches TV. When Todd has to leave again, he tells her to stay there and he’ll get the DNA test later, but he sees that she has fallen asleep. Todd ends up giving the hair to Diane, who is trying to write a juicy story for the website she works on, lying to her saying Channing Tatum has an illegitimate daughter with a Cordovian refuge and the hair samples are from Channing and the baby. He tells Diane to call him first if the hairs are a match. Later Diane confirms the DNA is a match. Todd goes to BoJack’s house and discovers BoJack sent her to Channing Tatum’s house to clean in order to thank him for collecting his mail while he was gone. Todd finds Hollyhock on Channing’s couch, reading a magazine with a feather duster in her hand. She asks him about the DNA and says she thinks she nailing being a maid. Todd lies and says it’s not a match. Hollyhock feels bad for coming here. Diane then comes to the front door outside, and Todd pretends to be Channing. Diane tries to interview him, and through this Hollyhock learns the DNA sample is a match. While Todd talks to Diane, Hollyhock leaves through the glass doors in the room. Later, after Todd tells BoJack Hollyhock is his daughter, and after having a conversation with him about his asexuality, he leaves, Hollyhock returns to BoJack’s house again, and she and BoJack are alone together. We later learn it is not BoJack she wants to contact but her birth mother, who turns out to be Henrietta Platchkey. BoJack and Hollyhock are actually half-siblings who share the same biological father, Butterscotch Horseman. Personality Hollyhock is an intelligent young woman who finished her education early. She understands her Dads' Dad Speak when they think she does not understand them, from which she was able to deduce that Bojack was the one responsible for finding her biological mother. Aside from that, she isn't that different from a normal teenage girl. She's seeking, curious, smart, sweet, awkward and kind of dorky. She's also a bit lazy and is shown to enjoy eating. She appears to be quite compassionate towards BoJack when she asks him where he disappears to all day long and shows concern for him. In turn, BoJack seems to be very protective of Hollyhock and constantly wants to look out for her. Although it was revealed that BoJack was not her biological father, but was in fact her half-brother; Season 4 concludes with her saying that she never had a brother before and indicated a desire to begin a loving sibling relationship with him. Quotes Appearances Season 3 * That Went Well (cameo) Season 4 * Hooray! Todd Episode! (official debut) * Commence Fracking * Thoughts and Prayers * Stupid Piece of Sh*t * The Judge * Ruthie (mentioned throughout) * Lovin that cali lifestyle!! * Time's Arrow (cameo) * What Time Is It Right Now Relationships * Miles the Intern (dated) Trivia: * Hollyhock is originally thought to be Bojack's daughter but is later revealed to be his half-sister. * Her birth name is Girl Horse but was changed to Hollyhock Manheim-Mannheim-Guerrero-Robinson-Zilberschlag-Hsung-Fonzerelli-McQuack when adopted. * She has eight adoptive fathers. * She likes apples but she doesn't like applesauce. * Like BoJack, she hates honeydew, describing it as the Jared Leto of fruits. * She graduated from high school early and is taking a gap year. * Despite her body type, she seems to be a bit athletic , as she has what appears to be a soccer trophy in her bedroom in "That Went Well", it is revealed she was the captain of her JV soccer team, and in "What Time Is It Right Now" she shows a photo of herself rollerblading. * It is implied that her birth mother Henrietta Platchkey actually did in fact want to raise her daughter but was forced by Beatrice to give the infant up for adoption. * Season 4 ends with her telling BoJack while she already has plenty of paternal figures in her life, she would be content to have a sibling-like relationship with him. * She enjoyed knocking people out with chloroform, mainly Todd Chavez. * According to BoJack’s Instagram, after Season 4, Hollyhock went with BoJack to Hawaii and saw the Broadway show, Hamilton. This suggests that, despite Hollyhock's fathers forbidding Bojack from seeing her again, the two horses have hung out with each other afterwards. Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Horses Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Main characters